Misplaced and Desperate
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: Harry gets sucked into Pokemon Soul Silver. better summary inside. co-written with anti-social otaku who posted it on their profile too. Yaoi slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Midnight and Otaku do not own any of this. They just wish they did... a lot.**

**Midnight: Yeah! A new story… please doesn't kill me… I promise I won't abandon Neko in Japan. Anyways Otaku and I are writing this story together. So bear with us, and enjoy. Wow, I'm feeling very meek right now. Must be getting sick.**

**Otaku: Nah. It happens to most of us. Just hope that the wolves all like it.**

**Tittle: Misplaced and Desperate **

**Summary:** **Harry receives a Nintendo and a copy of Pokémon Soul Silver from Hermione as a birthday present to help get his mind off of Sirus' death. Soon after Harry is attacked by some Death Eaters while in the park playing his game. During the battle, Harry is hit by three different spells at the same time while holding his game boy. There's a huge flash of blue light and a crackle of electricity, when it dies down, Harry is gone. Now, when he wakes up, he finds he ain't in Kansas -err- London no more. Yaoi/Slash Possible future Mpreg. **

**Pairing: Undecided but for those who watch Pokémon this is based on the game not the show, so no Ash. **

**Midnight: -Positively evil smirk- Let the show begin.**

**Otaku: -Falls asleep- Right. -Yawns- I'm ready! Yosh!**

_**-Line Break-**_

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared at the gift that his best friend sent him. He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand why Hermione of all people had sent him this! As the fifteen stared at the innocent silver Nintendo and Pokémon Soul Silver game case that sat on his bed, he still couldn't believe that his academic loving friend had sent him it; instead of a book, for his birthday. Shaking his head, the emerald eyed teen picked up the card attached to the box and read it.

_Harry,_

_I know you are most likely wondering what possessed me of all people to send you something that wasn't a book. But, you see, my cousin from America had come to visit and he introduced me to the Pokémon games and now I'm hooked. It's so much fun. So when the time came to get you a birthday present, I got you a copy of the new Soul Silver and a DS since I figured your relatives didn't let you have one. Also I completely ignored Dumbledore's order of not sending anything. I know completely out of character for me but oh well, I think it's because I have been hanging around you too much Harry. Anyway, I hope you like it and remember Harry, it wasn't your fault. Have fun and try to catch them all!_

_-Your loving friend,_

_Hermione._

Harry chuckled as he read the letter thinking about his best friend. Putting down the letter, he picked up the DS box, taking the game boy out and quickly setting up the clock and his profile. Yawning, Harry laid down, tucking the game and DS under his pillow, promising himself that he would play it tomorrow after he did his chores.

_**-Scene Break-**_

The next afternoon found Harry sitting on the only intact swing at the park, Aunt Petunia having kicked him out of the house telling him not to return till dark since some business man was coming over to have dinner with the Dursley's. So Harry figured it was a good time as any to play his game. Harry had just finished going through the beginning tutorial and naming his male character when suddenly he was surrounded by Death Eaters. _How the fuck did they find me? _Harry thought as he snapped the DS shut and shoved it in the pocket of his oversized hand-me-down pants and pulled out his wand. Cursing, he dodged a spell rolling to the side and shot stunners and jinxes left and right as he ran for it.

The petite black haired teen ran fast as he could, dodging spells and trying to make his way to the other end of the park and the woods. He was almost there when he tripped on a large rock and fell. He heard a sharp crack as the pocket that held his DS struck hard against another rock when he fell, just as three different spell hit him simultaneously. _Shit, _Harry thought as a large explosion was heard as he was enveloped in a blue light.

_**-Scene Break-**_

Harry awoke with a headache that centered at the back of his head, spreading so his eyes were throbbing. He stayed where he was, on his back, head pounding, and every muscle in his body twitching in pain.

"Ow." He whimpered, not wanting to get up, but knowing he had to before something bad happened... like the Death Eaters caught him, took him to Lord Voldetom and tortured information out of him until he was deemed useless and killed in a relatively painful way.

In his head, Harry could just imagine Hermione scolding him for being, _Such a bloody pessimist. _And-_ To get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. _He felt a fond grin stretch his across his lips before he whimpered once more, that one action causing his face to pulsate in pain.

_Poppoppo_

"What the-" There was a sound coming from his left... and it was right next to his ear. With a startled screech, Harry rolled onto his side, body screaming out in pain- but his survival instincts making him move, even against his own body.

When he breathed, his chest hurt, but it helped calm him down as he looked up at the bloody bird that just stared right back at him. Green eyes connected with brown as the bird- not any bird he's even seen before- made that weird sound again.

_Poppoppo_

He looked off to the side, trying to see if the bloody thing had an owner he could yell at. The damned thing gave him a near heart attack, it did. But, the rest of the... **bloody hell! He was in a forest!**

The trees were glowing, a halo outlining the vegetation as the sun shined down onto the two... wasn't it night when the Death Munchers attacked? Had he been sleeping this whole time? Where was everyone and where was he?

The bird it seemed, was tired of being ignored as it hopped forward, head tilted to the side, curious. Hedwig was the same, and his experience with the Snowy Owl helped decipher whatever the damned thing was trying to convey.

"I don't have anything on me." He grumbled, trying to stand as he was already on his knees... not that it helped much. His body still hurt, his head still ached, and the pressure behind his eyes hadn't lessened in the slightest.

_Poppoppo_

"What are you?" Harry murmured, ignoring what he could of the pain that literally trembled through his body. Another few minutes passed until he gave up, falling forward into the soft, green grass. Face cradled, he turned it to the side to keep an eye on the bird, who- while Harry was busy- had hopped closer until it was about a foot away.

"Pigsty!" A young voice called, making Harry groan. He knew he was in no way ready for a fight, his wand no where in sight and his inability to actually stand for one reason. "Pigsty!" The voice came again, the bird having turned its head around, keen and sharp eyes focusing on something the Wizard couldn't see.

"That's your name?" Harry questioned, incredulous. "Who names a bloody bird _Pigsty_?" The bird just gave him a look, wings spreading until it was about two feet in width. "What are you-" The damn thing ignored him, powerful wings lifting the bird up into the air, flying off in the direction of the voice... and leaving Harry alone, face smothered by the tall grass.

Silence

"Traitor." He muttered, not really caring since the bird actually scared the crap out of him. Sneak attack. Yup that's it. The bird was going to lead an armada of Death Munchers to him, so the stupid lap dogs could torture him until he screamed for his mommy. _Pessimism Harry! _The Wizard rolled his eyes, Hermione was still with him... even if she really wasn't.

"Where are you taking me Pigsty!" It was the same voice that was calling for the bird before, except this time, it was closer. See. Sneak. Attack. But, of course he was wrong. Why could he be right for once? It's not like he _wanted _to be tortured to death, it's just the principle of the thing.

Out of the foliage came a young man... teen... child... whatever. The kid looked about twelve, or maybe thirteen. He didn't know the difference, all he did know, was that the kid-who-was-younger-than-him... was **taller**. About two inches or so.

Damn Dursleys and their stupid inclination to starve him.

"Pigsty, what are you-" The kid paused, brown eyes akin to the bird who was floating in front of a semi-grown face. "_This _is what you wanted to show me? A child who was stupid enough to walk into the tall grass?" This set Harry's teeth.

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm fifteen, thank you very much!" He shouted as loud as he could, resulting in pain racking his body, a low groan escaping his mouth.

The kid gave him a dubious look, as if he didn't believe him before walking forward to sit cross legged in front of the crippled Wizard.

"What're you doing out here?" The kid asked rudely, the wind rustling brown hair. _Was everything about the kid brown? Brown eyes, brown hair... semi brown clothes._

Harry stifled a whimper, fuck him if he ever showed weakness in front of his junior. "Depends-" He gulped down the pain. "Depends on where _here _is." This got him a disbelieving glare.

"How could you not know where here is? Did a Pidgeot drop you on your head, maybe?" He was beginning to dislike this kid... severely.

"Would you just tell me where I am?" He growled out impatiently, the bloody bird landing onto his head, his hair a comfy nest for the thing. The kid, I really need to find out his name, smirked.

"You're in the forest a little outside of New Bark Town." He ignored the confused look he got from Harry, casting a critical eye on the scraps and lacerations on his person. "Now, if you please-" The kid said with mock-politeness. "Would you tell me who you are and why you're out where the wild Pokemon could eat you?"

**Otaku: Ha! I'm first to do the thing down here. Review if you please. Cause if you do, I'll give you a kiss... or not :3**

**Midnight: -rolls eyes fondly-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own this.**

**Midnight: I swear I had such a week. Gah, I hate college sometimes. Stupid essays. Anyway enjoy the show and thanks the reviews! Hah, I'm first again Otaku!**

**Otaku: -Swears- Dammit. I knew I forgot something.**

**Chapter 2**

_Would you just tell me where I am?" He growled out impatiently, the bloody bird landing onto his head, his hair a comfy nest for the thing. The kid, I really need to find out his name, smirked._

_"You're in the forest a little outside of New Bark Town." He ignored the confused look he got from Harry, casting a critical eye on the scraps and lacerations on his person. "Now, if you please-" The kid said with mock-politeness. "Would you tell me who you are and why you're out where the wild Pokémon could eat you?"_

_-line break-_

__Harry frowned at the child, having no clue where on earth this 'New Bark Town' was. Unless, of course, the kid was talking about the Pokémon game he was going to play, then that was another story all together.

"You wouldn't happen to be a figment of my imagination, would you?" Harry asked hopefully, green eyes widening almost to the point of becoming the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes of doom.'

The kid shifted uncomfortably, brown eyes narrowing as a slim finger flicked him in the head... hard. "Does that answer your question?" Damn brat. "Unfortunately... yes." The pain was obviously getting to him.

The thing on his head hopped down to the grass, head cocked to the side and ever the curious bird. "Does your ... _Pigsty _know that curiously killed the cat?" The boy's head tilted, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Yes. But Pigsty is a Pidgey, not a cat." He said slowly, as if Harry was just a bit touched in the head. This earned a smoldering glare, somewhat similar to a certain Potions Master when someone was being a deliberate 'Dunderhead.' The kid just grinned back, though there was a slight undercurrent of nervousness now.

Then, after a few moments, there was an uncomfortable silence that followed afterwards, the kid with his curious brown eyes, and the bird with its irritating- _Poppoppo_

"It's Kyubei." The boy said suddenly, shifting to look straight at the pained Wizard. Harry, on the other hand, was confused. "Ku-be?" He sounded out, much to the annoyance of the other.

"Kyu-be-i. My name, it's Michinaga Kyubei." Harry frowned, and raised an eyebrow, a bad habit he picked up from spending too much time with Snape. "Me-she-ne-ga." This earned a slight wince, Kyubeis ear's ringing from the mangling of his given name.

"... Just call me Kyu." Was the sighed response.

Harry grinned cheerily, this earning a wince and a slight- almost but not quite there- whimper. "Ow..."

Kyubei frowned silently, before standing up and running back the way he came, _Pigsty _flying closely behind and leaving Harry in a stunned silence. _Did he just? _Emerald eyes widened as the wind rustled his silken black hair.

"He did."

Harry waited silently until he felt as if hours had passed, though it was probably only minutes. "That little brat-" He grumbled, trying and failing yet again to stand. "Leaving me here by my lonesome." A slight pout formed on his lips, before he- once again- gave up and laid there, nerves stretching and feeling as if even a small touch would kill him.

"He's over here brother!" It was the kid's voice, though it seemed as though there was more than just Pigsty and Kyubei.

Another voice answered the brats, but this time- instead of the adolescent pitch of Kyubei- the voice was as slick as oil and just as dark. This... voice made Harry shiver, the likeliness between Snape's and the mysterious figure's voice disturbingly similar. _Professor Snape! _Inner Hermione reminded him, making him scowl.

"Kyubei, why were you even in the tall grass to begin with?" He sounded annoyed, but affectionate.

"Well I was-"

"No, I won't tell Mother, but you must help with wild Pidgeys that has been terrorizing the Oddishs' in our garden."

There was an uncharacteristic, well to Harry anyways, whine from the brat as the two came closer.

"But-!"

"No. Altaria will help take this _child _to the town, but that's it. Is that understood?" Harry frowned, irked that yet _another _dunderhead called him a child... **must repress Snape-like thinking.**

"Brother!" That one word held a wonder of arguments.

"Kyubei." As did that one.

"... Fine."

This was the last word as two figures made their way into the little clearing, making Harry's eyes widen when he got a look at the older Brother.

The older Brother was tall and muscular with tan skin, but what had Harry gaping at him was the spiky dark green hair and bright gold eyes. The older of the siblings wore black khakis, a dark red shirt and sneakers. He looked to be Harry's age. The newcomer frowned as he looked down at Harry.

Kyo wasn't sure what to make of the other boy, for one thing- who slept on the forest floor? The other, was that the teen was too _pretty _to be here by his self. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the other was some noble... royal... some rich person that just got lost... He looked it.

With a petite body and snow white skin, shoulder length ebony hair and piercing emerald eyes hidden behind rectangular spectacles. He was very slender and feminine looking with long delicate limbs. The boy wore a pair of loose blue jeans, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves and a loose white shirt that just emphasized how small the child was. Kyo just couldn't help but admire the being before him.

Shaking his head and fighting a blush at his thoughts, Kyo had to asked. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, noting that the younger of the two (Kyubei) had yet to say anything. "How rude." He said mildly. "I thought you were supposed to provide your name before asking for someone you've just met." He completely ignored the last question.

This time, Kyo did blush, turning his head to the side. "It's Kyo." He said finally, albeit, a bit grudgingly. "Michinaga Kyo. Now will you tell me?"

Harry grinned, before grimacing. _Must. Stop. Smiling. The pain. _"It's Harry. Har- erm." He remembered from Hermione that Japanese people said their surname first... for some weird reason. "Potter Harry. And I'm here cause someone tried to do me in... and now-" He groaned. "I can't get up."

**-**_**Line break-**_

**Midnight: Ugh, I got a cold and a headache the size of Russia. Review. –Goes lay down-**

**Otaku: Get better. Oh, and thanks to all yous people out there who received a thank you. -Kisses you all for reviewing- :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight: Sorry it took so long. Every time I tried to restart the chappie, something would happen and I would lose my train of thought. But I will try again. Also Spring Break just started and so did Spring Cleaning.**

**Otaku: I just got back from Kona. I have sunburn on my back and it hurts. -Whimpers- And yes. I am complaining to an audience who probably doesn't care.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of this… -Sighs- We just wish we did.**

**-Line Break-**

**Chapter 3**

_**-Time Skip Two Weeks-**_

_****_Harry sighed, his muscles contracting lightly at the movement. The _pokemon _he was riding on, an _Altaria_, was walking as easily as if it weren't carrying a teenager on its back. His eye twitched. Even Kyo had commented on his size... the bastard.

His green eyes took in the views surrounding him, face softening until his body relaxed and the pain lessened by a slight degree. This forest... it reminded him of the trees back home... at Hogwarts. He chuckled quietly, but stopped immediately when he felt a twinge. Home. It wasn't Hogwarts per-say, it was mostly the people. Eyes drooped slightly as he nodded off. He missed them.

After Kyo took Harry to New Bark Town and all the questioning was done; which he told them that all he remembered was waking up in the forest, his name, and a vague picture of darkness and thorns. After that, Harry pretty much stayed with Kyo and his family while he waited for his body to heal. Turned out his muscles were pretty much screwed sideways, something that had the resident doctor confused... then there was that broken ankle.

During the time he stayed there he learned all he could about Pokémon, the Towns, the Pokémon league and Gyms. **(There wasn't much else to do considering Molly Weasley II had him trapped in the guests' room for a week) **He had told them and Professor Elm that when he healed, he would try and find his way home. Which was sort of the truth. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to go home. His body had healed somewhat and he was going to see Prof. Elm in the morning because the professor wanted to see him before he left.

The next morning after Harry got dressed in some clothes Kyo loaned him; a pair of black pants, socks, a dark green shirts, a bandana and black fingerless gloves. **(They all sagged around his body, making him look like a too cute puppy)** He pulled on his shoes and headed down for breakfast. Kyo's mom, Riku, greeted him as he walked into the kitchen and sat a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Kyo-_chan_." She sang cheerfully. "Is waiting at Professor Elm's lab for you." Riku told him as he ate. "But before you leave I have a present for you."

Harry's face turned scarlet. "You don't have to give me anything." He protested vehemently. The woman had already done too much for him.

"Nonsense." She said in high spirits. "You can't start a Pokémon journey-" When had he said he was going on a _pokemon_ journey? He wondered. "Without a backpack, _pokegear_, running shoes, _pokedollars_, and a few potions." Riku grinned, picking up Harry's cleaned plate then setting a black shoulder bag on the table in front of him and handing Harry a pair of black and green running shoes.

"The shoes will help you move from Town to Town faster. You need the back pack to carry potions and other items you find. With the _Pokegear_ you can keep in contact with anyone you meet and use the map and listen to the radio-" She handed him a dark green machine, and a belt with six clips next to the bag. "The belt is to hold the _Pokeballs_ of your _Pokémon_ team. Just clip them on... here." She showed him exactly how to keep the _Pokeballs _from slipping. –Riku smiled and handed the stunned teen a wallet with 3000 _Pokedollars_- "This should be enough to buy extra potions and antidotes, remember some Towns may offer different health items and always stop at the _PokeCenter_ when you enter a new Town."

Harry blinked and shook his head rapidly, pushing the items back at the woman in panic. "No, no, no, no, no. I can't possibly accept something this generous, especially the money!" He shouted quietly. **(Not sure how that's possible)**

But Riku just patted his head. "Now, now Harry. It's no trouble to us. Our family might not be rich, but we get along enough. Some _Pokedollars _gone wont ruin anything." This time Harry accepted it, but still, with a troubled face.

"Thank you." Harry replied, after getting over his shock, his Slytherin side berating him for even considering denying the money and equipment. _How will we survive?_ It asked._ After-all, our wand is nowhere to be found and we know little to no wandless spells._ The teen got up and hugged the dark blue haired woman.

"Don't mention it." The mother giggled, the sound softening her aged features. "It's the least I could do. Now, I believe you need to go see Prof. Elm." Riku chuckled before entering her number into Harry's _Pokegear_. "If you ever need help, just call me or Kyo."

"Thanks you again." Harry said as he rushed out of the door with his back pack slung onto his shoulder.

**-Scene Break-**

Harry walked toward the doors of Prof. Elm's lab, stopping when Kyo walked out. "Hey Kyo!" He called. "Your mother said you wanted to talk to me." Harry greeted.

"Yeah. When you get done talking to Prof. Elm, meet me at Route 3." Kyo said curtly, barely sending the teen a look as he walked off.

"Well... you don't have to be rude about it." Harry muttered, heading inside, but pausing when he saw a tall red head peering inside the office windows. "Weird, though not my problem."

With that he walked inside, and was greeted by Elm who seemed really happy about something. _I swear he's bouncing. _Harry thought critically, smiling a bit at the thought. _He reminds me of an over excited puppy._ He greeted the Professor with a warm, "Hello Professor Elm. Did you need?"

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you!" He chirruped, almost skipping to the opposite table. "See these three _Pokeballs_?" Elm asked rhetorically.

"Yes?"

"Remember what I explained to you about _Pokemon_?"

"Yes?" Harry was getting slightly confused at this point.

"Each ball contains a Starter _Pokemon_." Harry could almost hear the capitals. The Professor grinned and pointed at the ball in the middle. "This one contains Chikarita a grass type _Pokemon_," He pointed to the one on the left. "This one contains Totodile, a water type, and the right contains Cyndaquil, a fire type. Now, I need you to pick which _Pokemon_ you wish to start your _Pokémon_ Journey with." Again, what's with people thinking he was going on a _Pokemon _Journey?

"Erm... why would you give me one?" Harry wondered. "Isn't it suppose to go to an actual trainer, one from New Bark Town?"

Elm offered him a grin. "Because I see potential and I know you'll grow up to be something special." Though this statement was suppose be encouraging, it seemed to almost visibly darken Harry's current mood. _Great_, he thought bitterly, _another expectation to the Boy-Who-Lived._

"Alright." He said, showing off an excited grin on the outside. "Erm... I'll guess I'll take Chikarita." He murmured in embarrassment, not wanting the Professor to know that he barely knew anything about the three specific _Pokemon _on the table.

The man literally cackled. "That's great!" He cheered, thrusting the chosen _Pokeball _into feminine hands. "Here! Oh, and would you like to nick name him? It'll be a great way to get to know your _Pokemon_."

"Can I name it Leaf?"

The Professor sweat dropped, face crinkling in worry. "Ano. Wouldn't you rather name it something more..." He made a small motion with his hands as a demonstration, even as Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Stem?"

"Really?"

"Green?"

"I think that name's already taken."

"Bark?"

"Harry."

"... So picky." He grumbled, eyes following the rolling _Pokeball _with an interested stare. "What about Hano?" At the questioning look he received, Harry shrugged lightly. "It's another word for Leaf, really."

Sweat drop. "Right. Another word." Prof Elm laughed nervously before leading the boy outside. "Now. Before you begin your journey, I would like to ask a favor of you..." A paper appeared almost magically in the researcher's hand. "I have a friend, Mr. Pokemon. He e-mailed me a couple minutes ago."

An amused look crossed his face. "He seems to be really excited about his recent discovery-" The Professor frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "And it seems to be genuine this time. But the lab workers and I are busy with one of our more _delicate _works. So I ask, would you look into it for me?"

Harry laughed softly, it was funny, when these people- people who he didn't even know- helped him more often than those in his world, so obviously his answer would be- "Of course Professor!" And with that, he was kicked out of the lab, gently, and was now on his way to... _Cheerygrove City... or was it Cherrygrove... Ugh. Nevermind._

**-Line break-**

**Otaku: -Sings loudly- Done~**

**Midnight: -snickers- You do realize that you gotta start the next chappie dontcha? Also next chapter Kyo teaches Harry to catch his first Pokémon! **


End file.
